Day of Disaster Day of Hope
by pnew106s
Summary: Returning to Mandalore with the Dark Saber, Sabine has faced Gar Saxton and won. But as her family and friends approach a sniper in the woods shoots in an attempt to kill her. To her despair, Ezra pushes her out of the line of fire and takes the shot intended for her and her mother. Falling through the ice and plunging deep into the water. (Language, love making, no details)
1. Chapter 1

The Day of Disaster/Day of Hope: Part 1

 **Sabine sat in her room** at her family home, she had thrown paint all over her art on her walls in rage and sadness. It was her fault, she determined as she sat on the floor looking at her Mandalorian Helmet. She had failed and it was her fault. She had cried for hours when she went to her room. In a moment of sacrifice to keep her from being killed, Ezra had taken a blaster shot meant for her. Falling into the frozen ice and disappeared into the deep water. Now she felt alone, never realizing the feelings she had for him. Now he was gone and she was left to mourn. Several of her family including Rau and Kanan had come to try to get her to leave her room to talk to them. She just wanted to be left alone. Standing she went to the mirror and looked at herself, she knew Ezra had a crush on her ever since he had joined them. He had protected her, supported her and even was there when she had problems. He was one of the reasons that she now was home. One of Gar Saxton's men used a sniper rifle and tried to shoot her when she defeated Gar, Ezra had seen the deadly bolt and pushed her out of the path and was hit instead. In one second Sabine had lost the one person other than her family that she cared about. Hearing a knock on the door, she grimaced. She did not want to be consoled, she wanted to cry and rage about the unfairness of what had happened. Answering the door, she saw her mother Ursa. Throwing her arms around her mother, Sabine started to cry again.

"Oh, my poor Sabine. I know it is hard. But you must come out and help us prepare to rescue your father." Ursa said as she held her mourning daughter.

"It is not fair, Mother. I never told him, I never let him know how important he was to me." Sabine stated as she cried. "I was hardly ever nice to him, I belittled him, I treated him like shit and now I do not know if I can go on without him."

"My dear young love is always confusing. I am sure he knew you cared about him that you loved him." Ursa said as she tried to console her grieving daughter. "Just like I know, he did what he did because he loved you."

Sniffing and feeling her mother wipe some of the tears from her face, she tried to stop crying. "Have they found him yet?"

"No, but the Lake is large and the undercurrents could have carried him almost anywhere. I have sent as many as I can spare to search for his body." Ursa replied knowing until they find the body and Sabine could conduct funeral services she would not want to think about anything else. She looked at her grieving daughter and felt the sadness and despair emanate from Sabine. Ursa remembered, the young Jedi did not just save her daughter but her as well. Taking the blaster shot that would have killed her, when it missed Sabine. She felt shame at what she intended that day, turning him and the older Jedi over to Gar Saxton. In a moment of self-sacrifice, he had given his life for her and Sabine. When he fell through the Ice after being struck, she will never forget as Sabine screamed his name in pure anguish and it took both her and Triston to pull Sabine back from the crumbling ice bellowing in despair. Wanting to plunge in after him. Ursa did not realize that her daughter had loved him and was sure that in some ways she did not realize it either until he was gone. "Come the activity will help you grieve for him."

Sabine allowed her mother to guide her to the main room, where they prepared to make an assault to rescue her father Alrich from the Imperials. Sabine just hoped that they would succeed without Ezra, who seemed to be able to do the almost impossible sometimes.

The Next two days kept her extremely busy and she had no time to grieve. First there was the fiasco at the tower, later she personally led the mission to rescue her father Alrich from the Transports that were taking him to the Capital to be executed. At the same time the Weapon System the "Empress" was deployed and later destroyed. She then turned the Dark Saber over to Bo-Katan believing that Bo would be a better focal point and leader. Leaving the other she returned to Knownest and after finding out that no one has found Ezra's Body yet. Decided to go to her room to continue to mourn and wait. Passing out as she continued to grieve.

 **Humming an old song** , Milonis Ost pulled on her nets. She had fished here several times and it was over ten miles from Clan Wren house of Vizsla or their lake. The River that ran from the lake always had plenty of fish and Milonis was certain that her nets would pull in a great prize. As the old woman pulled she smiled, the net was extremely heavy so it must be full of fish. Grabbing her pully, she hooked it to a tree and began to pull the line that would bring the nets to shore. As the nets finally came ashore her excitement turned to shock. A young man was trapped in her nets. At first, she was tempted just to push the body back into the river and let someone else worry about it. Then she heard the low moan from the young man, looking him over she saw the blackened blaster wound on his back-right shoulder. Shaking her head, she started to move away not wanting to get involved. Exhaling she looked closely at the man and frowned, he looked somewhat like her grandson. "Why me?" She shrugged as she pulled the young man further from the raging waters and put him on her travois. She silently prayed to the Gods of her Ancestors that he was not a Mandalorian. She was not one and because of that if the young man was an enemy of the Wren's she could be in deep trouble. It could threaten her to be allowed to live on their lands. Rolling her eyes, she decided to tempt fate and take the young man back to her cave. Disappointed that fishing would have to wait, it seems that the young man needed medical care and soon or he would die after all.

In her cave, Milonis cut away the burned and charred orange shirt away from the blaster wound. Then frowned, it was an Imperial blaster wound, she could tell. Picking up one of the Herb soaked compresses she applied it to the oozing, bleeding wound. The young man moaned in pain as he slowly came to a delirious consciousness.

"Sabine." He croaked as his eyes fluttered, then closed.

"No, I am not Sabine, my name is Milonis. Who are you?" She asked but before he could say he passed out again. Making her wonder if the young man was talking about the daughter of Ursa and Alrich Wren. Removing the compress, she applied another, the Herbs would help him heal and relieve most of the pain. Placing more wood on the fire, she covered the young man and exhaled. "Well my unwelcome guest, if you do not move or strain yourself you might live." She stated as she stood and went to check her other nets, knowing that he would sleep for hours, maybe days and probably could not move even if he wanted to.

Four hours later she returned and he was still unconscious, so she removed the compress and added another. Then rinsed out the two that she had used and washed them. Checking the wound, she saw that it was no longer oozing blood. "Remarkable, he is healing faster than a normal person would." Milonis commented as she reapplied the compress. Still she doubted that he could be moved again or could move himself for at least another day.

 **Triston and Fenn Rau** searched, using scanner and even looking visually. But they could not find Ezra Bridger's body. "This lake is too deep to big, we could search for a month and not find him." Triston stated as he flew to another shore line and began to look again.

"Do you want to go back and tell Sabine that we could not locate his body?" Rau asked as he scanned the depths with his sensors. Seeing no sign, he flew over to stand next to Triston.

"No, I do not think I could face her without finding him. I never believed that she would feel this way about anyone that was not part of her family." Triston observed as he used his blaster to make a hole in the ice to see which way the currents were flowing.

"I believe it, I have seen that she had feelings for him when we were on Concord Dawn. Then later, yes she cared for the others but most of her concern was for him." Rau stated as he watched the flow of the current as well.

"Is that why you did not ask to be her intended?" Triston saw Rau's expression and he nodded to Rau. "I could see that you once thought about it."

"Yes, at one time I was tempted. She is quite beautiful and a capable warrior. But I could tell that she already had chosen who she wanted as her intended. Any other would not even stand a chance, no matter what they did or said." Rau stated as he expanded his scanners.

"You might be able to now." Triston observed as he blasted another hole.

"No, I hate to say it but I think she will not except anyone now. Her heart has been torn out of her and I doubt that it will ever heal. She may marry but it would be of one of convenience to have an heir, but she will never love him more likely despise him." Rau replied then exhaled. "Let us next check the rivers."

"There are so many and it would be impossible that his body could come that far and if it did we will never find it. Not this time of year. The rivers are bulging and overflowed." Triston told him as he shook his head. "Alright let us check, I do not want to return until we do a thorough search." Flying to the first of twenty-two river outlets from the lake they began to search the shore and any log catches that might have snagged the body. Near dark they stopped and returned to the Fortress, promising to restart in the morning.

 **Sitting on the floor** , Sabine could not keep her eyes open. She was near exhaustion. But every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Ezra dropping into the freezing cold water and disappearing. The small smile on his face as he looked at her until he was gone from sight. Holding his lightsaber to her, holding it tightly. The same one that he threw to her when she fought Gar Saxton. She barely moved when her mother and father came in.

"Sabine, Triston and Fenn Rau have returned they have not found his body yet. They stated that they will restart in the morning." Alrich her father told her as he sat on the bed, looking down at her. "Tell her Ursa."

"Sabine, when and if we find him. I want to add his name to the Family Honor Scrolls, listed as your intended if that is alright?" Ursa asked as she took Sabine's hand and saw her look up at her with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, I would like that. In all intents and purposes that is what he is or was to me." Sabine said then put her head down, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Ursa had decided that if Ezra had not been killed, she believed that they owed the young man something of great value for saving her and Sabine's life. Sabine. Even if he did not want the honor, Ursa would make him at blaster point if necessary. Honor demanded it, so listing him as Sabine's intended was about all they could do. They could now lay him to rest within the Clan's Burial Grounds and proudly display his name.

"Now my daughter you must come out and return to the fight. Mandalore needs you, just like it needs Bo-Katan. Your knowledge of the Empire and Imperial tactics will benefit us greatly." Ursa stated as she knelt to take Sabine's hands. "We will allow you one more day to mourn."

"What about his body?" Sabine asked sorrowfully as she gazed at her mother. Not wanting to move on until his body was found and Funeral Rights could be observed.

"The same, one more day of searching then Triston, Fenn Rau and the others must be ready to continue the fight. I am sorry my dear, it has to be this way." Alrich her father added as he exhaled. He would have liked to have met the young man that saved both his wife and daughter.

"If it is only one more day, then I want to go and search as well." Sabine stated as she stood and picked up her helmet and jetpack. Not knowing if she could handle finding his dead body and seeing it. But she had to find it, secretly she had hope that he was still alive and until she saw his body she would not stop hoping.

 **Sitting up with the aid of a stuffed pillow** , Ezra looked down at the sling on his right arm. He felt bone tired, exhausted and in extreme pain. The thudding in his shoulder told him that he was injured severely. Taking a cup of water from his host, he drank it greedily. "Bless you." Ezra croaked as the liquid soothed his parched throat. "I am Ezra Bridger."

"We met two and a half days ago young man, I am Milonis Ost. I fished you out of the river with my nets. You have been unconscious most of the time." She stated handing him another cup of water then a cup of fish broth. "When you first came around you asked for Sabine, would that be Sabine Wren of the House of Vizsla."

"Yes, she is a friend of mine." Ezra stated as she shook her head. Then exhaled roughly.

"Wonderful, that is just what I need. You do realize that Sabine Wren is ousted by her family and you being her friend may get me ousted off their property." Milonis said in aggravation as she sat heavily on a padded seat.

"No, I believe by now they have reconciled. Well I hope they reconciled." Ezra admitted as he thought about it. If Sabine's mother Ursa had not welcomed Sabine back then he might be in extreme danger. He was still a wanted man by the Empire and probably any Saxton Imperials. He may be a problem for the old woman that had fished him out of the river.

"But you do not know, do you?" She said as she handed him another cup of broth. "I am too old to ask another Clan to allow me to live on their land. I hope that I am not punished for aiding you."

"I hope that as well, I do not want to cause you any problems. If they come around searching for me, perhaps it would be best if I go somewhere else." He said as he wondered if he could even crawl, let alone walk.

"Unfortunately, I do not think it would be good for you to move at all for a while yet. If you strain yourself too much you could end up harming yourself more than you are now. No, you are here for at least another three four days." Milonis stated then smiled. "Of course, this is the most exciting thing that has happened to me in years. I am almost looking forward to see what happens."

"Yes, me too." Then Ezra leaned back and sleep slowly overtook him and he dozed off.

Milonis stood and went back to the river to recheck her nets. Until she was banished she still needed to haul in her catch and so when the Merchant arrives she would have something to sell to him. As she pulled her net she saw a Mandalorian in armor flying down the river. She slightly panicked as the Warrior flew closer. Believing the best approach would be to lie if asked if she had seen Ezra Bridger.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day of Disaster/Day of Hope: Part 2

 **Sabine had caught up with Triston and Rau** , finding out that they were checking the overflowed Rivers that ran from the Lake and so far, they had not found a trace of Ezra. Picking a River, Sabine soared down it searching, the banks and the catches. After several hours she landed to rest and recharge her Jetpack. Sitting on the bank, she removed Ezra's lightsaber from her belt. She knew that if he had not given it to her when she fought Gar Saxon, he might be alive and well. He could have used it to block the Sniper Shot with it and would not have had to do what he did. After removing her helmet, she stared at the rushing water. She had wasted time with him, always believing that somehow with his reckless behavior, he would always be there. That she could wait and eventually have the time to be with him. Hera had told her that; men were stupid, that she needed to be more succinct, not so subtle. But she did not know how to approach him and let him know how important he was to her. Maybe if she did then he would not have been so reckless, or so willing to do things that always made her worry. Checking the charge, she frowned then stood. Another twenty minutes before her Jetpack could be used again. So, she started to walk down the river. Believing she could not waste any more time, soon the others would quit and no other searches would be made.

Then Sabine saw the fishing nets, someone was here. Maybe they have seen his body. She thought as she ignited her Jetpack to fly across the river where the nets were anchored.

 **Kanan arrived at the base** and immediately landed the small ship. He was not looking forward to informing the others that Ezra was gone. As he stepped down the ramp, he sensed Hera and Zeb approaching. Not watching as Chopper ignited his rocket and disengaged from the Phantom.

"Where is the kid?" Zeb asked as he peered into the ship. "Has he decided to stay on Mandalore with Sabine for a while?"

"He is gone." Kanan stated then looked down to the ground. Feeling tears sting his eyes.

"What do mean he is gone?" Hera asked in despair. "Where is he?"

"He was shot and fell into the water, he is dead." Kanan replied as he enveloped Hera into his arms and held her tightly as she started to cry.

"No, it cannot be." Zeb blurted out. "How? I mean he was good at blocking blaster shots with his lightsaber. There is no way one could get him."

"He threw his Lightsaber to Sabine, when Gar Saxon was able to get the Darksaber from her. She did not have time to return it to him. He took the shot that was meant for Sabine or her mother, I am not sure." Kanan informed them as he continued to hold Hera as she wept.

 **Sabine walked over to the old woman** that was tending the nets, she knew who it was. Milonis Ost has been fishing and living there for the last twenty years. Approaching Milonis did not even look over at Sabine. "Milonis Ost."

"It is not time for my tribute for being here yet." Milonis stated as she pulled the net from the river, continuing to pay little or no attention to Sabine.

"That is not why I am here, I am searching for a body that may have made its way here." Sabine replied as she removed her helmet.

"If he is in this river then you may never find him." Milonis stated then paused, she just made a stupid mistake, Sabine did not state that it was a man. She silently hoped that the young woman would not catch it.

"How did you know it was a man?" Sabine asked staring at the old woman with slight hope and dread. "Please I just want to find him. I need to find his body."

"How important is this young man's body to you?" Milonis decided that she had already blundered so there was no point in denying that she had seen Ezra. Standing from her bent position she dropped the net and turned to look at the young woman. Seeing the hurt and despair in Sabine's eyes.

"He is vastly important to me. I need to bury him with full honors. Then I can finish grieving." Sabine replied feeling tears start to sting her eyes.

"Well Sabine Wren that might be a problem, yes I know who you are." Milonis smiled seeing the young Sabine come close to breaking down right in front of her. "Since Ezra is not dead, burying him might not be appropriate."

"He is alive? Ezra Bridger is alive!" Sabine burst out seeing Milonis nod, not being able to control herself, Sabine grabbed the old woman and hugged her. "Where is he? I have to see him." Following Milonis, Sabine could barely contain herself. Entering the cave, she saw Ezra laying on a pad, sleeping soundly. She ran by Milonis and dropped to his side, grabbing his uninjured hand she pulled it to her face and held it with both hands against it. Crying huge tears. "Ezra, thank the Gods." She said barely audible.

Hearing his name Ezra awoke, his eyes could not focus completely but he knew who was holding his hand. "Sabine. Am I delirious again?"

"Oh, Ezra." Sabine said as she dropped his hand and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Not caring how he was alive, all she cared about was that he was here and not dead. Crying uncontrollably, she put her head against his shoulder and wept happily.

Ezra put his good arm around her and held her, he smiled weakly as she cried. Softly saying comforting words to her as she replied with sniffles and small choking sounds. When she finally was under some control she leaned back and gazed down at him. Seeing him smile back at her, she moved down and put her lips on his. She was not experienced in kissing a man and was sure he was not with a woman, but she did not care and she could tell he did not either. Slipping her tongue into his mouth automatically she twirled it around his tongue. Breathing hard from their noses as they kissed passionately. Parting slightly after a few moments she put her forehead against his and smiled in wonder at him. "I thought I lost you." She muttered as she reached up to touch his face again.

"Wow, that was worth getting shot." He exclaimed as he gazed into her eyes. She sat back and retook his hand.

"Sabine, I have a question. I know this sounds strange, but I am being completely honest." Ezra said as she nodded for him to continue. "I am having problems remembering things, not you. I remember a lot about you and minor things about myself. But only figments and fragments of other details. Like I have no idea where we are?" He looked over at his wounded shoulder and frowned. "And I have no idea how I got shot or why someone would shoot me?"

Sabine stared at him and suddenly felt worried. "Do you remember Kanan?" He shook his head, no. "How about Hera?" Again no. "Zeb or Rex?" Blinking she could not understand. Then she went through other names, then places. He did not even remember much about Lothal. "Right now, you are on Mandalore, near my family home of Knownest. You were shot because a sniper tried to shoot me and you pushed me out of the way. Later we can discuss what you do remember and what you don't." Looking seriously at him she had to know. "What do you remember about me?"

"Let's see, when you are upset or deep in thought you wrinkle your nose and bite your bottom lip. Your art is outstanding with elaborate mixtures of colors and shapes. Whenever you change your hair color, no matter what color you look beautiful. We met almost three years ago, at first I did not impress you that much. But I had a serious crush on you all of that time and later the crush turned into real affection and caring about you." Ezra said as he gazed at her, seeing her smile and squeeze his hand affectionately. 'Oh, and I can for some reason feel you here." Tapping his heart with his slung hand. "I think that is why I remember a lot about you and not much of anything else."

Sabine melted inside, as she had an overwhelming desire to kiss him, so she quickly did then as they parted. "I need to get you to Knownest. Have a Doctor check you out make sure that you are alright and get you healed." Tapping her comm unit she called Triston to have him bring a transport. Turning towards Milonis. "You should come too, that way I can thank you properly."

"I would be honored." Milonis replied, still hoping that Ursa Wren would not banish her for helping the young man.

 **An hour later** , Triston flew the small transport back to Knownest. Glancing over at Rau they both were slightly worried. Ezra Bridger could not remember either of them and that led to concern. "Do you think he might have some type of brain damage?" Triston whispered to Rau, looking back at the Ezra, Sabine and Milonis Ost.

"Could be, of course I have never heard of someone being under water for almost half a day and still being alive." Rau whispered back. "Of course, it might be a Jedi thing. So, anything is possible. I have personally seen Jedi do things that would be classified as miraculous." Returning to piloting the transport they headed for Knownest at top speed.

Meanwhile Ezra tried to think to remember about what Sabine had asked him about, people that he was supposed to know, places that he had been and things he had done. He felt empty, like most of his life was a blank slate. The only he could remember with clarity was Sabine. Other details about her came to him without even thinking hard. It was nice but it also frustrated him.

Watching him closely, Sabine knew he was trying to remember about what she had asked him. She was happy beyond words that he was alive, but she was also worried that he may never remember the others or about his own past. That he was a Jedi, she reached down to touch his lightsaber and wondered if she should give it to him. It could help for him to remember. When the transport landed, the four carried Ezra out on a stretcher and headed inside the large Fortress. One level down they entered a clean white room that assaulted Sabine's artistic flare. A much older man stood behind a medical scanner and had them set the Stretcher on the table. Taking out an instrument he began to scan Ezra.

"Hmm, the wound on his back is healing nicely. Some Bacta Bandages should accelerate the healing. Uh oh." The old Doctor said as he looked at Sabine and the others.

"What?" Sabine demanded stepping closer. Hoping that whatever it was it was not serious. But she knew something had happened to Ezra to erase or fragment his memories.

"It seems that there are indications that he has some brain immoralities. My guess loss of oxygen to the brain has caused some impairment to his left cerebral cortex that holds memories. It will not affect him physically but mentally he will experience gaps." The Doctor replied and Sabine looked down at Ezra as he exhaled. They both suspected that something was wrong.

"What can be done to restore his memories?" Triston asked the Doctor and saw the old man just shake his head.

"Nothing Medically can be done, some of the memories might return in time. Others are lost forever." The Doctor replied then went to get some antiseptic ointment cleaning solution and Bacta Bandages.

"Well at least I remember you, that is what is important to me." Ezra said as Sabine took his hand and smiled down at him.

"Yes, to me as well. Now rest. Let the Doctor fix you up." Giving his hand a gently squeeze she leaned down and kissed him lightly. "I will be right back, I need to discuss something with my mother." Giving the other three a look they followed her out.

"What are you going to do? I mean should you let him know he is a Jedi." Rau asked as he looked down at the lightsaber that hung on her belt.

"Later, when he is better I might. Right now, I do not want to push him unless he is ready." Sabine stated. "Come with me Milonis." Walking down the hall she went to inform her parents that Ezra was alive and suggest that they reward Milonis Ost in some manner.

"How do you suppose that he survived that long under water without oxygen?" Triston asked as he glanced into the medical room.

"The loss of oxygen is the clue, I have heard a Jedi can put themselves into a hibernation trance. He must have held his breath then entered that state. While in that the Force must have healed him so it did not harm him to badly. When he finally resurfaced and was able to breathe again the damage had already been done and could not be restored or healed." Rau informed him as he thought it over, he was right. That had to be the explanation of why and how Ezra was alive and not a swollen corpse. It was a miracle that he was trapped in the net and pulled to shore, another hour and the damage to his mind and brain would be too extensive. Basically, he would be brain damaged or dead.

Sabine strode into the main hall and informed her parents the good news, then she told them the bad. Ezra had forgotten a lot about his life, but thankfully not about her.

"What can be done?' Alrich her father asked as he gave her a concerned look. "As your intended we will do all that we can to help him."

"That is if you still want to have him as your intended now that he is alive. We had listed him as your intended so that we could honor him and place him within our family burial grounds." Ursa said as she gave a subtle smile. "We of course will still help him if he is not your intended. We still owe him a debt."

"Of course, I want him as my intended. Him and no other." Sabine replied, deciding not to tell him that they were basically engaged. Not until he had some of his memories back. "He told me that he has fragments of memories, later when he is healed from the blaster wound. I will help him explore them and maybe piece back together his memories."

"Good. Now Milonis Ost please step forward. We would like to thank you for pulling Ezra from the river and providing him medical aid. So, from now on you may live on our lands without paying us any tribute except as being a friend to our family. You will always be welcome to visit or stay." Ursa said as she saw the old woman almost weep herself. To be officially welcomed was more than she could hope for.

"Thank you, Countess. I am honored." Milonis replied bowing and smiling broadly.

"Please stay one more day so that you may dine with us tonight. Then you can come and go whenever you like." Alrich added. "Until then, perhaps you would like to go to one of the guest rooms to refresh and clean yourself."

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Milonis said as a servant led her from the room to go to a guest room. After she left Ursa looked down at Sabine.

"Are you going to contact his and your friends and tell them that Ezra is alive." Ursa asked as she saw Sabine start to ponder and think about it.

"No, not yet. Not until he is ready and I am ready. I do not want them trying to force him to remember things that he might not be prepared for." Sabine replied. Knowing that there were details that he might not want to remember, like when he faced Darth Vadar, or the Inquisitors or even the time with Maul. Some of those times were not something that she herself wanted to remember.

 **Kanan sat on the edge of the Landing Field** and sensed the Arachnids outside the sensor line. He had not moved in hours as he thought about what had happened, as Hera approached he did not move or respond to her presence.

"Kanan, you have been here for hours. You need to eat and sleep." Hera said listlessly as she sat next to him.

"It is my fault. I should have done something." Kanan said as he continued to stare ahead.

"No, it was a random unforeseeable incident something that could have happened no matter what you did or did not do." Hera told him as she put her arm around him. "You said he pushed Sabine out of the line of fire and protected her mother. It was like him to put others first above himself, especially Sabine. We both know or knew that he liked her."

"He had come a long way from what he was when we met him." Kanan stated, smiling slightly.

"Yes, he changed from being an opportunist self-centered Loth-Rat that only cared about himself into a person that could be admired." Hera said as she also smiled.

"So, we are going to miss him." Kanan closed his eyes and knew that they had changed him into the person that would have done the same for anyone. A true Jedi. Standing he held out his hand to Hera and helped her stand. "Let's go get something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

The Day of Disaster/Day of Hope: Part 3

 **Sabine returned to the Medical room** and The Doctor was just finishing applying the Bacta Bandages on Ezra's back. The Pain Suppressing agent made him sigh in relief. She smiled at him as she approached and took his hand. He looked up at her and smiled as well.

"See I came back." Sabine said to him as she gazed at the large blue pads that stuck to his back. She could see some blackened skin peeking out from the sides of the Bandages.

"Another hour and he will need to rest. Sleep is the best medicine for something like this." The Doctor stated as he checked the medical scanners and nodded. Then went back to his desk.

"Sabine, am I from this world? I can't remember my parents or where I come from." Ezra said to her sadly as she squeezed his hand. "Do I have a home, a place that I call home?"

"No, you are not from Mandalore. I do not know much about your parents, but I will tell you what I know later. You come from a world called Lothal, that was your home until we joined the Rebellion and you have a place to call home if you want. Here with me at Knownest." Sabine told him seeing him give her a half smile. "There is something else, this is yours." She took the lightsaber and gave it to him.

"What is it?" Ezra asked as he took the cylinder and looked it over.

"It is your Lightsaber, you built it when your last one was destroyed." She told him. Pushing his finger away from the activator switch. "Careful, it is a dangerous weapon."

"Why do I have something like this?" Handing back to Sabine, not wanting to accidently activate it.

"You are a Jedi, you use the Force and this weapon to defend yourself with. There is more but I think it is best we talk about that when you can move your right arm." She took the Lightsaber and put it back on her belt. "Once you are able, I will take you to a guest room where you can rest and perhaps clean up a little." Smiling mischievously, she wrinkled her nose. "You could really use a Refresher Shower and perhaps some clean clothes."

Smirking Ezra sniffed himself. "Phew, I guess I do smell a little badly." Laughing as he saw her smile.

"Sweat and Moldy Lake water is not exactly a nice smelling cologne or deodorant." She chuckled. "Perhaps you better clean up first before you rest."

Letting him lean on her, Sabine took him to a guest suite. He only stumbled once weakly as he walked. Outside the door of the room she pointed to a door right across from his. "That is my room, so if you need anything while you are here just knock." Going inside she pointed to the corner of the room. "The Refresher is there. So, get to it." Turning around she waited for him to undress and grab a robe. It took longer because he still could not use his right arm. Then she waited for him to enter the Refresher. She finally turned back around when she heard the Sterilizing water flowing. Reaching down she picked up his clothes and frowned. They were beyond cleaning, some of the rips and tears could not be repaired. Taking them over to the Trash Recycler she tossed them in and incinerated them. Twenty minutes later Ezra stepped out of the Refresher and he looked healthier and smelled better.

"Ah, Sabine I can't tie the Robe shut." He said as he held the two sides together, his right arm was back in the sling on the inside of the robe. Stepping forward Sabine tied the robe shut, but she accidently glanced downward and saw him. Feeling her cheeks growing warm she stepped back. Wondering if it was an accident or that she wanted to check him out.

"Get on the bed and I will tuck you in. You heard the doctor you need rest." She ordered as he laid down and she covered him with a blanket. Leaning down she gave him a gently kiss, sniffing as she stood back up. "Yes, you do smell better now."

"Thank you, I suppose I did smell like a wet Lasat. Wait how do I know that?" He asked as he concentrated. "Hey, I know a Lasat, his name is Eb."

"Zeb. But close enough. That is great Ezra, but do not push it. Now go to sleep!" She stated as she turned and switched off the lights. Looking back and smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was half tempted to crawl into bed with him. Instead she stepped out into the hall and leaned against the wall. Biting her bottom lip as she wondered if she should now contact Kanan, Hera and Zeb. No, she was right. Later when he could remember more, they might not be as patient as she was with him. Then she laughed at herself, her being patient that was not a concept that usually related to her. Stepping into her room, she frowned. She had forgotten that she had destroyed most of the art that she did on her walls. Picking up one of her airbrushes she gazed at the walls. Inspiration would not come, all she could think of was Ezra. How much she cared and yes loved him and wanted to go back and be with him. Putting down the airbrush she decided to lay down for a nap herself.

 **In the Grand Hall** , Ursa listened to Bo-Katan closely. There was an assault plan against the Saxton and the Imperials that were sending a Transport force across the high plains, being discussed.

"We could really use the Jedi Ezra Bridger on this." Bo-Katan said as she pointed out the route and details of the attack.

"I do not think that would be advisable. At this moment he cannot remember being a Jedi or how to use his abilities. If I understand what my Clan's doctor has told me." Ursa replied as she exhaled. "He is not what he was."

"That is unfortunate, he is an exceptional young man." Bo-Katan said as she frowned. "I still think we have a good attack plan even without his aid. But still I would like to have his counsel on the attack plan."

"I will see if he can. Triston will you go and ask Sabine if she could bring Ezra here." Ursa said to Triston as he nodded and left.

Sabine was not happy about the request but she complied, after awaking and helping Ezra down the hall into the main room she had him sit at one of the chairs. "Now all they are asking Ezra is for you to listen to their attack plan and if you have any thoughts or feelings to express them."

Bo-Katan went over the plan and the deployment. Where the ambush would happen and the support that Rau and five Fighters would provide air cover. When she was done Ezra stared at the large map and frowned. "What is the matter with the plan?"

"Nothing, it just I have this feeling I cannot explain it. I keep thinking that it is a trap, someone is expecting you to strike there and has positioned large numbers of hidden troops along that valley." Ezra said as he closed his eyes and for some reason knew he was seeing something irregular. "I can almost see it in my mind." He mumbled as several small objects in the room started to rise and fall.

"I for one am going to take his warning to heart." Ursa said as she looked at Bo-Katan who nodded. "But if we know it is a trap, perhaps we can adjust the attack plan to account for it. He says that there are concealed numbers on that ridge above the plains. What would happen if we snuck in troops behind the valley and staged a diversion against the Transport force."

"That is if there are Stormtroopers concealed there. I do not doubt he believes it is a trap. You have said yourself that he is not up to par and maybe confused." Bo-Katan stated. "Regardless I think the adjustment is the best approach, if he is wrong the main force can still move against the Transports from the ridge just as easy."

Looking over at Ezra, Ursa saw the young man slouch he was tired and weak. "Ezra, we thank you for your counsel, Sabine perhaps you better put him back to bed."

Helping him rise, Sabine guided Ezra back to his room. After administering some more pain medication to him, he slowly dozed off. She knew he would be unconscious for hours, so she returned to the Grand Hall and listened to the changed battle attack plan. She volunteered to go along but Bo-Katan, Ursa and Alrich turned her down. Stating that she was needed here to look after Ezra. That it was more important that he in time becomes some of what he was. Agreeing she returned to her room.

 **Ezra stirred during his sleep** , he tossed and turned as a nightmare assaulted his dreams. A large black armored man or creature approached him, a blood red blade swung in front of the monster and Ezra felt fear. The humming of the blade was almost drowned out by the labored breathing of the Dark One. Another man was there and both were hard pressed to fight the Creature. Moaning loudly in dread Ezra could not run away as he was thrust by an unknown way against a wall, his own weapon moving to cut off his head. Screaming Ezra sat up and put his left hand over his eyes. Shaking with dread and fear. Suddenly Sabine was there, putting her arms around him and consoling him.

"What was it, Ezra?" Sabine asked concerned as she held him. She had heard the scream and rushed into the room. He was white as a sheet and shaking as if cold. Immediately she went to him and put her arms around him.

"It was terrible, an all in Black armored man with a red energy blade. He was horrible and evil. Me and this other man could not even begin to fight him." He stated shaking as he tried not to remember whatever it was.

Sabine knew that it was a memory, she herself felt fear when they saw Darth Vadar stomp towards them when they were trying to escape Lothal. By pure luck they got away and later to join the Rebel Fleet.

"Was that a nightmare or a memory?" Ezra asked as he peered at Sabine who frowned.

"It happened, we found out later that it was Darth Vadar a Sith Lord. The other was Kanan he was teaching you how to be a Jedi." She informed him as he shivered. Reaching over she picked up the injector and gave him another dose of pain killer. As he relaxed and slowly laid back down, she then slid down and put her left arm under his left shoulder carefully and placed his head on her left shoulder. Pulling him close. "Sleep, it will be alright." She ordered him as she watched him close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Later when Sabine awoke she felt wonderful. She never realized that having someone sleeping with her could be so relaxing and comfortable. Gazing over at his sleeping form, she saw he was just as content and relaxed as she was. At that moment she decided that she would sleep in the same bed as him from now on. Pulling her arm out from under him, being careful not to wake him she arose and picked up the injector. It was time for another shot plus she needed to change the Bacta Bandages. So, she injected him, pulled off the old Bandages and then applied new ones. Once done she slipped out of the room. She needed to contact Kanan and Hera, it was not right that she kept it from them that Ezra was alive. She had concluded though that she would not allow any of them to take Ezra off Mandalore. Not until he was somewhat himself again.

 **Using a repeater transmitter from Alderaan** that would be impossible to trace she contacted the Ghost receiver. In moments, she could see Hera. The green skinned Twil'ek looked grief stricken but cheered slightly when she saw Sabine.

"How are you doing Sabine?" Hera asked her as she looked sadly at Sabine.

"I am reluctant to tell you, we found Ezra." Sabine stated seeing Hera stare at her. "The good news is that he is alive." But before she could say more Hera burst in.

"He is alive, How? Kanan said that he was shot and drowned." Hera asked loudly unable to control her own happiness.

"We are not sure, but he is alive. Now the bad news, a lot of his memories are gone or fragmented." She informed Hera as the Twil'ek put her hand over her mouth.

"What does he remember? You, me, Kanan, Zeb or who he is?" She asked wanting details of what was happening to Ezra.

"Mostly me, he has fragments of you and some other details. He does know who he is, but not what he is. The Doctor here says some might come back to him while other memories are gone. It seems that he went into a hibernation trance and the lack of oxygen has caused the memory gaps." Sabine told Hera as she frowned.

"We will come as soon as we can." Hera told Sabine as she saw Sabine shake her head negatively.

"No, maybe later but right now I am taking care of him. He does not remember you, Kanan or Zeb so it might confuse him." Sabine told Hera, seeing that Hera did not like not being able to come and see that Ezra was alive.

"Alright, I do not agree with that. But I can understand. I will tell Kanan, he will not like it either and may decide not to wait. Are you sure that your family does not mind having him there in his condition?" Or with you." Hera asked as she gave a small smile.

"My mother believes we are indebted to Ezra and in that debt, he has been accorded something of great value from my family." Sabine told her.

"What would that be?" She asked wondering what Ursa and Alrich would give to Ezra that would be of great value.

"Me, officially we are intended. So, he is part of my family and clan now." Sabine smiled. "I will contact you when he is well enough or when he remembers you." She then closed the channel and leaned back.

 **Staring at the small blank screen** , Hera first gave a small chuckle. She knew Sabine had feelings for Ezra and she blamed herself for almost getting him killed. Now it appears that Sabine was going to get exactly what she wanted. Though it took her almost a year to decide that she wanted it. Standing Hera shook her head, of a course a Mandalorian had to do it the hard way. It was in their nature. Finding Kanan outside Meditating she waited until he acknowledged her.

"Sabine called." Hera smiled and could hardly contain herself. But she wanted to surprise Kanan to watch his reaction.

"Have they found the body?" Kanan asked almost in a whisper. Then he sensed something was wrong, Hera was way too happy.

"Yes, and Ezra is alive." She blurted out as she threw her arms around him and started to laugh happily.

"What, How?" Kanan asked holding a hysterical Hera in his arms. Then he started to laugh as well.

"You would know better than me." Hera told him the rest and Kanan became instantly concerned as he frowned slightly. Then shrugged, he did not care how, but he did not like not wanting to go and see and help Ezra himself. "Sabine believes that she needs time to help him remember, I think I agree with her. We can wait, the best thing is that he is alive."

 **Sabine returned to her room** , but only briefly. Removing her armor and body suit, she began to debate whether to take her underwear off, frowning she put on a long shirt that stopped just below her thighs. Then she returned to Ezra's room and after getting back in bed with him, she put her arms around him and noticed that he did not even stir. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep smiling contently.

In the morning she awoke about the same time as Ezra. "Good morning." She stated seeing him stare at her. "I thought it best to sleep here with you in case you had any more bad dreams."

"Ok that makes sense. It is just surprising to wake up with someone so beautiful." Ezra said lazily as he smiled at her.

"That is so sappy." She stated leaning over and kissing him, at first lightly then more passionately. Then she exhaled. "Time to get up, you need to move about or your muscles will become soft and you will not be able to do much later." She said with some regret then got up and pulled the curtains open. "You hungry?"

"Starved." Ezra sat up and tried to move his right arm and winced. It was still tender and sore.

"Alright I will go get dressed and I will take you to get something to eat. You will find clothes in that dresser there. I will wait for you in the hallway." Sabine got up and reluctantly left. She would not mind accidently again seeing his manhood, it gave her a little thrill that drifted down to her own area.

Twenty minutes later she walked hand in hand, fingers intertwined to the Master Dining Room. She nodded at her Clan kinsmen as they passed them. They simply nodded and some smiled at her and Ezra. She smiled wide, her Clansmen had accepted him as her intended, that made her feel wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day of Disaster/Day of Hope: Part 4

 **Handing Ezra his Lightsaber** , Sabine turned on a Practice Remote. "Now I set it to Level 1, just try to block the stinger bolts." Tossing the Remote into the air, Ezra slowly activated his Lightsaber and took a somewhat fighting stance. He was unsteady and not sure what to do. She had decided this would be the best test to see if he retained any of his Combat training that Kanan had instilled in him. The gray colored remote hovered then shifted, Ezra followed the movements. When it shot a stinger bolt he was too slow and it hit him in the left thigh.

"Ouch that hurt." Ezra stated as he waited for the Remote to continue. As it fired another Ezra blocked it, which gave him a sense of accomplishment. As it fired several more shots Ezra blocked each one with ease. Of course, at that level Sabine could do the same.

"Good, I am going to turn it to a higher level." Sabine stated as she meant to push Level 2 but instead hit Level 9. Before she could change it the Remote started firing and Ezra blocked every shot, without pausing. His eyes were semi closed as he parried the shots without even knowing how he was doing it. When the timer went off he looked at Sabine then turned off the Lightsaber and dropped it. "What is wrong?"

"That was weird, it was like my body was not my own. I do not like it." Ezra replied looking at the deactivated Lightsaber. "If that is what the Force is then I rather not remember."

"Ezra, it is part of what makes you, you. We will try again later. Right now, let's go for a walk." Sabine was worried, Ezra almost was afraid to use his natural abilities. Taking his hand, she interlaced her fingers and they began to walk around the snow-covered grounds.

 **Breaking through the blockade** that surrounded Atollon, Edge Artillies zipped past from the only opening after Commander Sato destroyed one of the Interdictor Cruisers that kept the others from escaping. Now in an A-wing Fighter he had only one place to go to ask for help. Mandalore. Setting the course, he jumped into Hyperspace.

 **Sabine had to cajole and bribe Ezra** to pick up the Lightsaber again. She knew he was afraid of the thing and when he used it, he would lose himself in the moments that he practiced. Which terrified him, the Force would take over and during that time he was being controlled by it. "You are doing great, I am increasing to the maximum level." She told Ezra as he frowned and closed his eyes.

"Do I have to? I really hate the feelings that I get from using this thing." Ezra protested as he started blocking the three Remotes that fired at him.

Smirking Sabine exhaled. "If you want your surprise, then yes you have to." Watching as he blocked and parried the incoming stinger bolts. When the timers ran out, he deactivated the Lightsaber and this time did not drop it, instead he placed it on his belt. Stepping up to him, she put her arms around his waist. "Here is your surprise." Leaning in she kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and held him for several minutes. Parting she gazed at him.

"Totally worth using that thing again." Ezra stated as he held Sabine close.

"Glad you liked it." Then she saw the incoming A-Wing. "Come on, let us see what this is about." Walking with hands intertwined they went inside to see what was going on. Inside Wedge almost begged for Ursa and the rest to send aid in breaking the Blockade.

"We do owe them something Mother." Sabine said as she approached with Ezra. "I will go."

"Not alone, I guess I am in." Ezra volunteered as the others in the room looked at him.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Sabine asked, suddenly feeling concerned that perhaps he should stay at Knownest.

"You told me that they are friends and allies of mine, even though I do not remember them. I am willing to help." Ezra said as Ursa nodded.

"Sabine, you may take whatever warriors that we can spare and a couple of fighters. Take Ezra to the armory and give him Armor." Ursa ordered as she saw several of the other Mandalorians shift uncomfortably in their own armor. "Who here disagrees that Ezra Bridger does not have the right to be proclaimed as one of our own?" Looking around the room, she could see her clansmen bow slightly in agreement.

Sabine was almost ecstatic, Ezra was now a Mandalorian even though he was not born as one. That finalized that she and Ezra were accepted as intended. He was soon to be hers now and forever. Taking him to the armory she picked up some armor that would fit him. Telling him the history of it as he put it on.

Holding the helmet, he looked at Sabine. "How do I look?" He asked her as she gave him an appraised look.

"Like a one of our own. Welcome Ezra Bridger Wren." Leaning closer she whispered in his ear. "Get used to that name, because very soon we are going to say our vows, then you are mine." Staring into his eyes she could tell he did not fully understand.

Ezra's eyes bulged as he looked at Sabine, he was almost in disbelief as she pulled back slightly and kissed him. "Do I have any say in this?"

"None at all, what you do not want to marry me?" She stated as she stared at him with a bit of anger and shock.

"Are you kidding, If I cannot remember anything else then the fact that I have been in love with you since I met you." Ezra replied as he smiled broadly.

"Good, I do not have to kick your ass. Come on sooner gone sooner back." Sabine led him back into the main hall. "We are ready."

 **Wedge flew the Stolen Imperial Lambda Shuttle** into the Attolon System. Four Mandalorian Fighters flew escort. Within moments they began the attack on the other Interdictor Class Cruiser. As he moved the Shuttle across the bow of the ship the Mandalorians and Ezra jumped, using their Jetpacks to attack one of the Gravity Generators.

Sabine kept an eye on Ezra as they rocketed towards the Dome Shaped Generator. She was worried that he may not be ready for this type of action. He surprised her almost instantly, igniting his lightsaber it seemed that he was his old self again. Blocking incoming TIE Fighter fire right into the shield that protected the Dome. To her estimation he was even better than before. When she tried to contact him, he did not respond. That really made her concerned. Swooping near him she tried to contact him, she knew that he was totally immersed in the Force. Moments later the Generator overloaded and she contacted everyone on the surface that they could escape. Signaling the others to rendezvous with the Shuttle she turned to make sure Ezra was retreating, he wasn't he continued to fight the Spacetroopers. Signaling him again, she suddenly realized that he was not going to respond. Switching the comm to a direct link she screamed his name as loud as she could. He immediately stopped and looked around him confused. Switching her blaster to heavy stun, she moved closer and stood right in front of him. She reached out left handed and took his Lightsaber then shot him. With the help of one of her fellow Clan Members they flew back to the Shuttle.

As the Shuttle flew away from the Combat zone, Sabine took off Ezra's helmet and looked at him. "What happened, I thought he was somewhat back to normal?" One of her Clan Members asked as he looked down at the unconscious Ezra.

"I do not know Gysner. I have never seen him do that." Sabine said as she put his head on her knees and gazed at him with concern. Deciding that he was never going to be put in that type of situation again, not until he had more of his memories back.

"During the engagement it was like he was a Zombie Droid, no emotion, no thought. It was frightening". Wedge said from the cockpit as he looked back at them. "Oh, they got off, thanks to you. We are heading for the rendezvous location."

"No, we are going back to Mandalore." Sabine stated as she reattached Ezra's lightsaber to her belt. "I am not sure it would be a good idea for Ezra to be confronted by the others right now."

"I will contact them and tell them, but you should know that Captain Hera and Kanan were asking about Ezra a few minutes ago." Wedge informed Sabine as she frowned.

"Tell them nothing about what had happened, I will contact them when I think that he is well enough to have them visit." Sabine ordered as she looked down at Ezra. Biting her bottom lip, she became more concerned that perhaps Ezra may have slipped into the Dark Side while he was immersed in the Force, he seemed to have no conscious or emotion. What she knew about the Force was limited, only what she had overheard from Kanan instructing Ezra and some old text that she had located when the two began training. Until she knew she did not want Kanan to know what had occurred or to have contact with Ezra. Kanan might want to take Ezra away to make sure that he was not embracing the Dark Side even by accident or reflex. Whispering mainly to herself, Sabine frowned. "No one is going to take you away from me, not even a friend."

 **Kanan looked blindly** at the Lambda Shuttle, he had felt Ezra. But it was different, while he was using the Force Kanan could feel that there was something wrong. It was like it was not Ezra but some portion of him. Not one bit of Ezra's consciousness was involved, it was all reaction without any thought or feeling. That just felt wrong. Bendu must have felt it also, but did not relay it to Kanan as they left. Which concerned him even more, the almost omniscient being had a different aspect and view of the Force. Bendu perceived the Force not in Dark or Light side but as just the Force. In some ways it confused Kanan. He did not agree with the transmission from Wedge that Ezra and Sabine were going back to Mandalore. He was half tempted to contact them and demand to see Ezra, but that might not go over well. He had seen Sabine become irrational once or twice before when someone who she cared about was threatened. She might not react well if Kanan does something that she perceived as not in Ezra's best interest. He knew that she cared about Ezra, more so in the last year or so. Even though he was blind he could see when Ezra did something reckless, Sabine became more and more concerned.

"You are awfully quiet, dear." Hera said from the cockpit as she plotted the hyperspace course to the rendezvous.

"I am just concerned on what I felt earlier." Kanan replied as he blindly looked at her, then sat down in one of the other chairs. "I may need to see Ezra soon."

"I do not know if Sabine will agree to that. She has become slightly possessive over him." Hera stated as she engaged the hyperdrive. "She can be a little stubborn."

"It does not matter what Sabine wants, it is what might be best for Ezra. If what I sense continues he might turn to the Dark Side. When he was there it was not him, it was strange more like he was just reacting." Kanan informed her as he silently pondered the ramifications, he had never heard of such an occurrence before. The Force was guided by a person's feelings and emotions, with Jedi they had to be Calm and at Peace. What he felt from Ezra during the battle was nothing, a blank slate. Almost like Ezra was not even out there.

"As soon as we get the others settled, we will take a side trip to Mandalore and check on him and Sabine." Hera stated as she saw Kanan nod with agreement.

 **Ezra awoke and looked around confused**. Seeing Sabine standing over him, he saw her concerned expression. "You shot me!"

"I had to, you did not respond and you were not listening to the withdrawal order. It was like you were not even aware of what was going on. Sorry." Sabine replied feeling guilty. "The good news is that the others were able to escape, thanks to you and us."

"I do not remember a thing, I remember flying towards the Grav Generators. Then you shot me. That is all." Ezra said as he somewhat shivered. "I do not think it would be wise for me to do that again."

After landing at the Fortress Ezra walked down the ramp with Sabine. Glancing down at his Lightsaber. "Throw that thing away, I am never touching it again." He stated.

Sabine understood, in that moment when he was using the Force it was not him. She knew that he was worried that when he was in that state he might have turned on the others or even her, not even realizing that he did it. "I will put it away, maybe later when you have more of your memories and can remember being a Jedi I will give it back to you."

 **After making her report** to her mother Ursa, Sabine went to check on Ezra. She was concerned about what had happened to him. As she entered his room she saw him sitting on the bed and looking out the window. "Ezra are you alright?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"I am fine, I was just trying to remember what I did. It is still just a blur, I can see fragments of what I did but it feels like it was someone else not me." Ezra replied. "I think even in that state I am no danger to you or the others. I may have been out of control but in some way, I was in control."

"That is good isn't it." Sabine reached over and took his hand intertwining her fingers in his and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Just think if you go out of control, I can always just shoot you." She smiled and saw him stare at her with shock. Then he started to laugh.

"Just not on heavy stun, my fingers and toes are still tingling." Ezra said as she leaned over gave him a small lingering kiss. Then put her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, so next time I will just shoot you with the regular setting. Unless you piss me off then I get to shoot you with the higher settings." She smiled then chuckled. Standing she pulled off her armor and went into the Refresher, coming back out wearing a long shirt that stopped just before her thighs. "Let's go to bed. We are both tired and need to get some sleep." Ezra went into the Refresher and soon returned wearing shorts and a shirt. Neither were ready to undress or dress in front of the other. Crawling into bed, she joined him and cuddled up to him.

Holding Ezra tightly she stayed awake as he fell asleep almost instantly. It bothered her that while they were in bed that he did not try to cop a feel or by accident touch her in certain areas. But of course, she did not do that either. Secretly she wondered what it would be like to have sex with him. She knew that she loved him and that he loved her, the next logical step would be to say the vows then have sex. She felt the urge to just say the vows, but that would break centuries of Mandalorian custom. Intended had to wait until a certain time has passed before they could be married. That and he just turned eighteen and she had just turned nineteen. They were adults but still were too young to commit to something that would be for the rest of their lives. There was no divorce for Mandalorian's. Once married it was for life. As she continued to think she pulled him closer and drifted off to sleep, feeling content and comfortable. But knowing she wanted more.

 **Kanan was slightly annoyed** as he spoke to Ursa Wren over the Communication Transmitter, as the Ghost sat in orbit above Knownest. "I need to talk to Sabine and Ezra."

"I am sorry, but I agree with my Daughter. Ezra is not ready to see you yet. When Sabine believes that he is ready then we will contact you." Ursa replied as she sat on her throne and looked sternly at the image of Kanan.

"I really do not need your permission to talk to Ezra." Kanan protested.

"Yes, you do, Ezra and Sabine are intended. He is officially part of my Clan and has my protection. Now leave and when we decide he is ready I will contact you." Ursa ordered as she terminated the transmission. Leaving Kanan staring at an empty screen.


	5. Chapter 5

The Day of Disaster/Day of Hope: Part 5

" **I told you not to push it."** Hera stated siting besides Kanan at the cockpit of the Ghost. "Oh, and here comes Ursa Wren making sure you do as she has ordered." Hera pointed to Three Fighters with Wren Clan markings coming towards them. Falling into escort formation to make sure that Kanan and Hera left. "You should have remembered the old saying, **You, cannot argue with a Mandalorian, it is a waste of time and it annoys the Mandalorian.** "

"So, what do we do?" Kanan asked as he slumped in his seat with a look of defeat on his covered face.

'We leave and wait for when Sabine has decided that we can come and see Ezra." Hera piloted the Ghost out of the system and soon entered hyperspace.

 **In Ezra's room** , Sabine awoke in the middle of the night. She felt weird and a wetness that first made her think she had a slight accident. Then she noticed that her legs were wrapped tightly around one of Ezra's. With some slight embarrassment she knew what had happened, she had rubbed herself on his leg while she was sleeping and had an orgasm. Thankfully it did not wake up Ezra, she did not want to try to explain why she was rubbing up and down on his leg. She then decided she could not wait three months to say the vows. Carefully unwrapping herself from him, she arose and went to her room. Quickly removing the wet panties, she went into the Refresher and cleaned up. Putting new panties on she returned to Ezra, she was pleased that he had remained asleep. Crawling back in bed, it took a few hours for her to drift back to sleep.

Just before dawn, she awoke and quickly dressed. Leaving Ezra to sleep. Almost running to the main Hall, she spotted her mother. Stopping in front of her mother. "Mother I cannot wait another three to six months, I want to say the vows now." She stammered out as her mother shook her head.

"You know that it is our custom to be intended for a period." Ursa stated, then remembered back when she and Alrich were intended. It was about the same for her, she was almost impatient to say the vows and be with him. Seeing the anxiety flowing from Sabine she smiled. "You have my blessings, go say the vows be with him." Sabine barely said anything she grabbed and hugged her mother then ran off.

Bursting into the room she saw Ezra slowly rising. He yawned and stretched. "Good morning Sabine."

"Repeat after me." She stammered out grabbing his hand, she led him through the vows in Mandalorian. Then she said hers and after lunged into his arms kissing him. At the same time ripping his shirt off him. He did not know what to make of what was going on. Watching her pull her own clothes off. Pushing him back onto the bed. "You are now mine, Husband." She said sternly smiling as they consummated their marriage.

 **In the Grand Hall** , Bo-Katan paced impatiently in front of Ursa Wren. "We need to discuss the next attack with both Ezra Bridger and Sabine. The last insight that Ezra had was perfect, they were waiting for us. Luckily for us his warnings were right. Now I would like to ask him about the next attack."

"I sympathize but both are currently occupied." Ursa said as she exhaled. Not really wanting to tell the other woman what Sabine and Ezra were currently doing. She smiled slightly, with any luck in a few months there would be an heir to the Wren Clan.

"Occupied doing what, this is important." Bo-Katan demanded throwing her arms in the air. Feeling impatient and wanting to go over the next plan.

"As I understand it, they just conducted their vows. I doubt we will see them for at least a week." Ursa replied feeling a bit frustrated with Bo-Katan.

"Oh, I guess we can delay until then. Give us some time to rest and recover." Bo-Katan then spun to leave. "Congratulations to you and your Clan. He is an exceptional young man, he will bring great honor to the Wren's."

 **Ezra looked down at Sabine** , she was sleeping contently with a satisfied expression on her face. He was happy but also worried, during their activities his memory had completely returned. He remembered everything; Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper and everyone else. Including all his Jedi training and the loses that he had experienced. Now he was worried, believing that if the others knew that his memory was back they might want him to leave Knownest and Sabine. That he would not do.

"Why are you not sleeping? Or are you rested enough for another round?" Sabine said keeping her eyes closed as she snuggled up to him.

"I was just thinking and I should tell you something." Ezra swallowed then saw her open her eyes. "I can remember."

"You can remember what?" She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Everything." He stammered out as she suddenly moved up to stare at him.

"Really, everything."

"Yes, I remember Kanan, Hera, Chopper, Zeb. Everything, even being a Jedi" He exhaled and saw her smiling broadly at him.

"So, when we said our marriage vows, and you became mine. Your memory returned. That is wonderful isn't it."

"Is it, what if Kanan decides that I need to return and what if he decides that it is against the Jedi Code that I be married to you and tells me I have to divorce you or leave you?" Ezra said with a little worry, hearing Sabine chuckle.

"Mandalorians do not have divorce. Once the vows are said we are married forever, or until one of us dies. Even then the other cannot remarry, there is no other." She informed him seeing him start to feel better. "Also, I do not care what Kanan says, if you do not want to leave Knownest then you do not have to leave. You are part of my Clan now, and Wrens protect their own."

"Even outcasts, I seem to remember your mother was not to thrilled that you returned at first."

"Now you are just showing off that you can remember everything. Now either go back to sleep or we are going to make love again." Sabine stated as he chuckled and closed his eyes. "What you do not think you can again."

"Not after nine times in a row. I do not think I could even try until I get some sleep." Ezra replied as she returned to her head on his chest and her fingers twirling around the bite marks and scratches from previous times.

"Wimp." She said as she giggled hearing him exhale. "So, go to sleep or I am not going to give you a choice."

"Bully." He somewhat whispered as he laughed. "I love you Sabine."

"I am not a bully and I love you too Ezra. Now go to sleep." Snuggling up to him she heard his breathing become steady and drift off to sleep.

 **On Yavin** , Kanan's mood did not improve, Mon Mothma declined politically demanding that he be allowed to see and talk to Ezra. He knew why, Mon Mothma did not want to piss off a potential ally and if Ursa Wren was anything like her Daughter then it would be easy to do.

"You are moping, still thinking you need to see and talk to Ezra soon?" Hera asked as she joined him as he sat staring at nothing with his blind eyes.

"I am not moping, it is just aggravating to find out that he is alive but cannot remember anything. Then the one time I sense him it is like nothing I have encountered before. I am worried about him and I do not think Sabine is capable of helping him." Kanan flung his hands in the air in frustration.

"What do you suggest, we sneak back to Mandalore and try to see Ezra. I do not think that would be the best approach." Hera stated taking his hand and holding it. She knew that she had a calming effect on him.

"We could, but no it would not be a good idea. As Mon Mothma has said, all it would do is make a friend an enemy. Why do Mandalorians have to be so stubborn." Kanan squeezed her hand.

"They are raised to be." Hera raised her hand to touch his face, as they were about to lean into each other Zeb came running up.

"Am I disturbing you, sorry. But we have a message from Senator Bail Organa it is important." Zeb said as he turned and walked back inside the Headquarters building.

"Ah well, let's get back to work." Hera said as she stood and helped Kanan to stand, then released his hand and followed Zeb.

 **A week passed quickly** , thought Sabine as she came out of the Refresher. Ezra was still lying on the bed and he looked her up and down. "You pervert, we are married and here you are ogling me like you have not seen me naked almost for the past week."

"I am just admiring the view, what I cannot appreciate perfection and beauty." Ezra replied smirking as she shook her head and gave him a sideways look of approval.

"Yes, now get up. We cannot stay in here forever, even though I would like to. I am sure that my Mother and Father would like to officially welcome you Ezra Bridger Wren to the family." Sabine ordered as Ezra stood and she stared at him from his toes to his head.

"So now you are staring." He stated as he moved quickly to the Refresher to shower and then get dressed.

"Just admiring the view." Sabine replied mockingly as she picked up her own clothes and armor and started to get dressed. When he came out he did the same, picking up his Lightsaber and attaching it to his belt, he exhaled. "Now when we go out, My Mother will brand your armor with the Wren Clan markings. Later we will customize and refit the armor to better fit you."

"I suppose you want to paint it, much like yours." Ezra knew that Sabine would since it would visibly show that they were together. "Just do not put to many wild colors on it."

"I cannot promise that, when inspiration strikes I like to follow it." Sabine smirked as she took his hand and they left the room.

In the main dining room, Ursa and Alrich hugged their new son in law. As they sat to eat. Ursa looked at the couple. "Now that Ezra is part of the clan, I want to discuss something vastly important. When are we going to have heirs to the Clan?"

Ezra almost chocked on his drink as Sabine shook her head. "When we are ready, we will have children." Sabine protested as she saw Ezra turn white, coughing on the spicy liquid that flowed down the wrong way.

"But I am ready, I want grandchildren!" Ursa stated as Alrich and Triston started to laugh.

"We do need to discuss something else." Sabine said trying to change the subject, as she looked over at Ezra who nodded, this was his family now and he needed to trust them. "Ezra has regained his memory, but he does not want anyone else to know."

"Why not? It is wonderful that he can remember who and what he is." Alrich asked as he saw Ezra shift uncomfortably on his chair.

"Let us just keep it to ourselves for now." Sabine pleaded as they all agreed.

"If we can still talk about when there are going to be some grandchildren, then I will not say anything." Ursa demanded watching her daughter roll her eyes. "What? I want some grandchildren."

 **Standing on the high Plains** just outside the Capital, a small number of Mandalorians waited for the convoy of Imperial transports. Across on another hill, a larger number waited as well. The plan was simple, the small number would attack drawing the Imperials to confront them and then when the time was right the larger number would strike.

"Are you ready for this?" Triston asked the man standing next to him, as he fiddled with his Jet Pack.

"I just wish I had more time to practice with the Jet Pack." Ezra replied as he reached down to make sure his lightsaber was still on his belt. He also was getting used to wearing a Mandalorian helmet.

"You will do fine. I cannot believe that you were able to convince Sabine to stay out of this engagement." Triston said as he pointed to the west as they saw the first signs of the convoy. Eight Transports and over twenty speeder bikes.

"It was easy, I told her that I needed to do this alone without worrying about her. She agreed. You know she can be reasoned with." Ezra fidgeted kicking some dirt in front of him.

"You lied didn't you." Triston accused him.

"Yes, if she asked we are scouting near here for a good ambush site for this attack that I told her would be next week." Ezra admitted as he got ready to attack.

"When she finds out you are going to be in so much trouble." Triston chuckled as he also prepared then he signaled the others to get ready. When the convoy entered the valley, they attacked.

Ezra rocketed down at the transports, his lightsaber lite and ready to strike. Cutting through the first transport's hull, he watched as the pilots jumped out firing their blasters. He simply blocked the shots back at them and they both fell. Turning towards several stormtroopers he blocked and cut them down. Flying over the transport he attacked several other Stormtroopers. The attack was going well, but they were outnumbered and now the other transports were moving to use their heavy cannons on the twelve attackers. As the transports lined up, the larger force on the other hill struck. Twenty minutes later the battle was over and they had over two dozen prisoners. Panting heavily Ezra looked at Triston. "How did we do?"

"Not too bad, Four wounded no dead. We took out over forty Imperials and have several prisoners. Bo-Katan was right, this was a reinforcement force heading to the Fortress Tower in the South. She should be able to attack and defeat them easily now." Triston informed him as he watched as the others started to tie the prisoners and see to the Imperial Wounded.

 **Walking into the Wren Fortress** , Ezra knew he was in trouble. Sabine was tapping her foot on the floor as he entered and removed his helmet.

"Scouting mission, huh." Sabine said as she glared at Ezra and Triston. "How was the scouting mission?"

"Let me explain, any help Triston?" Ezra glanced over at Triston who shook his head and put his hands up.

"No way, she is your wife. She is only my sister. I am not getting in the middle of the fireworks." Triston quickly walked away.

"So, you lied to me. Did you think I would not find out?" Sabine pointed her finger at Ezra and frowned at him menacingly.

"Let me explain, I thought it might be better if I went on this without you. Ever since I got hurt you have been a little overprotective of me." Ezra stepped back slightly trying to subconsciously avoid her anger by retreating. "So how much trouble am I in?"

"I can agree with some of that, but you lied to me. So, you are in a lot of trouble. Ezra, I am overprotective because you have a habit of being a bit reckless. I want you around for a long time." Sabine replied sadly as she threw her arms around him and held him.

"I am sorry, I promise not to be so reckless anymore. So, what is going to be my punishment for lying to you." Ezra asked as he hugged her tightly.

"A very long lecture about lying to me, later will result in some make up sex." Sabine led him towards their room.

Near midnight Ezra picked up a Data Pad. Keying in a note he frowned, he did not know how to say what was on his mind. He wanted to tell Kanan, Hera and Zeb that he had regained his memory, but he was not returning to be part of the Rebellion. He was going to stay on Mandalore with Sabine. After wishing them well, he had the computer transmit the message to Alderaan so that it would be eventually sent to Yavin. Putting the pad down he looked down at the sleeping Sabine and smiled, he was home.

 **Kanan had Hera read the message** that had arrived two days from when it was transmitted. At first, he did not believe it. He did not want to believe it. Hera did not know what to say so she left as soon as she had read it. He was happy that Ezra had his memory back but he was saddened that Ezra was not going to return. Not that Ezra needed any further training, he had already had a trial that made him a Jedi Knight. Surviving a near death experience qualified as a trial. Exhaling he put down the pad, deciding that perhaps Ezra had a right to be happy. The poor kid from Lothal had lost his mother and father, had gone through things that would make a normal person insane and now he had been given the opportunity to have a family. Perhaps with his help on Mandalore he would be able to help free it from Imperial occupation. He somewhat wished that he could get Hera to do the same, return to Ryloth and forget about the Alliance and the Rebellion. One thing at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

The Day of Disaster/Day of Hope: Part 6

 **This is an Alternate Beginning that has a different ending, it is just a different take to the story from the start. The Next Chapter will continue from Chapter 5**

 **The Death of Ezra Bridger.**

" **Here you take this,** you will be able to use it better than I could." Ezra said as he handed his Jet Pack to Alrich Wren, Sabine's father. As the transport went off the cliff, using the force he pushed Alrich out with the force push. Then smirked as he started to climb the plunging transport, jumping to the one following. Climbing as fast as he could he jumped to the next and then towards the cliff. He knew that he was not going to make it. Attempting to grab the cliff top he started to slide down. Sabine was there to grab his wrist. "Where have you been?" He asked as Sabine started to pull him up. Without warning the Saxton Captain flew around them and started to fire at them. Ezra felt the burning blast strike him, looking at Sabine he saw that she would not let him go as he started to drag her over the side. Using the last of his strength he twisted his arm free and fell. Smiling up at Sabine as he plunged downward. Meanwhile Rau and Bo-Katan returned fire driving the assassin away.

Sabine screamed his name in anguish and despair. As she watched Ezra fall. Looking at her Jet Pack control she saw that it was still recharging. Getting ready to jump after him to save him, she felt strong arms clasp on her arms dragging her away from the cliff. "No. let me go! I have to save him!" She raged as she tried to pull herself free from Rau and Bo-Katan.

"Your Jet Pack is not recharged, you cannot do it." Rau protested as he hung on to her. Suddenly she stopped pulling and thrashing, realizing it was too late.

Dropping to her knees, she ripped her helmet off and started to cry. No, it was not possible she thought as she screamed into the ground. "It is my fault, all my fault." She said repeatedly. Not feeling her father put his arms around her. Stopping her from screaming. The others just watched her as she cried in anguish and disbelief that Ezra was gone. She looked over and saw Kanan on his knees, huge tears running from his blind eyes. Standing she checked her gauge. "I need to see him." She almost whispered as she ignited her thrusters and flew down the cliff. Bo-Katan and Rau joined her as they flew down to the bottom. They found his clothes almost instantly, he had impacted with the ground. His body was gone. Moving up to the area, she knelt and picked up his lightsaber. "Where did he go, all that is here is his clothes?" She yelled as she just saw his clothes, helmet and belt.

"I have seen this before, when a Jedi dies he fades into the force." Rau informed her as he removed his helmet.

Standing Sabine felt heartbroken, he was truly gone and she never told him how much he meant to her. Not wanting to remain she flew back up to the top of the cliff. Leaving Rau and Bo-Katan to bury what was left. Landing in front of Kanan she held out Ezra's Lightsaber.

"No, you keep it. Ezra would want you to have it." Kanan said in almost a whisper as he turned to mourn.

Joined by Rau and Bo-Katan a few moments later, Rau held out a Data Chip. "We found this in one of his pockets, it is addressed to you. Sabine." Handing her the chip as he saw her take it, her hands shaking as she held the chip like it was a million credits.

"We need to go, my daughter." Alrich told her as she nodded and they flew to join Ursa and Triston who were still fighting the Imperials and the Saxtons. On route Sabine heard the report from her mother. Strangely the Saxton's had sent in a lone Imperial Scout Walker it attempted to power some type of weapon up but within moments it exploded in an electrical field. Later Sabine discovered it was the Empress, and she knew the fools tried to rebuild it without her and they did not know that it required special calibrations to make it work. Returning to the Base Camp, Sabine handed the Dark Saber to Bo-Katan and told the older woman she could not lead anymore. Her heart was not in it. Leading Chopper to a secluded place near the camp she inserted the chip.

"Please play this." She asked the droid as it began to run the data and sent out a small hologram of Ezra.

The small miniature began to speak. "Sabine if you are seeing this, then I am dead. I am so sorry that I never told you how I felt about you. I suppose you probably already know from the beginning I had a boy hood crush on you. From the moment I met you in that gunnery station I fell in love with you and it grew as I came to admire you and got to know you. I know that you probably do not feel the same for me, but those times that you were tender and friendly towards me was the greatest times of my life. I will miss you and the small smiles that you would give me. That is about all I can think to say, besides goodbye and may the Force be with you." Ezra reached forward and deactivated the recorder. Pausing the image of himself.

Sabine dropped to her knees, "By the gods" she thought as she stared at the small image. "I am such a bitch." She whispered as she felt tears form in her eyes. Ezra loved her, even when she belittled him, teased him and treated him worse than she had treated anyone. She knew why, she was afraid of him, so she pushed him away. He helped her, supported her and even sacrificed himself for her and what did she do. Nothing, because she was afraid of her own emotions. She had feelings for him and instead of embracing them and telling him that she loved him, cared for him she struck out at him. Chopper had moved closer and mournfully took her hand in his pincher. It wobbled and beeped as it held her hand. All she could think of was that she would never see Ezra again, say some type of snide comment at him and secretly like when he tried to elicit some type of tenderness from her. She had not noticed that Kanan was standing behind her as she felt grief overcome her.

"He loved you." Kanan said seeing Sabine turn towards him. He first feared that he had intruded onto something private but he saw that Sabine needed be consoled.

"Yes, and I knew it. Would it have killed me to tell him that I loved him as well? No instead I never even let him know how much I cared about him, how much I needed him. How much I need him now?" Sabine stated as she put her hands over her eyes and wept.

Returning to the Base, she saw Bo-Katan rally the clans that had come to join in the cause. She could not remain, as soon as Kanan was ready she was going to leave and go with him back to join Hera and the Rebellion.

 **Several months later** after rescuing Hera from the Empire, Kanan went to the Jedi Temple on Lothal and with Sabine's aid entered the depths of the Temple. Inside Kanan saved first Asoka Tano. Realizing what he had done he ran towards the other portals.

"Kanan are you sure you want to do this?" Asoka asked as she kept up with him.

"You did not see the hurt and despair that it has caused Sabine. If there is a chance then I must take it." Kanan replied finding the portal. As he watched the event he waited, when he saw Ezra falling to his death. Kanan reached through the portal and pulled the wounded Ezra into the void. The young man was unconscious and Kanan could see the burned blaster wound on his right arm. But it was not serious. Removing the clothes, belt and helmet Kanan threw them back through portal. Then Ezra's lightsaber.

"Why did you do that?" Asoka asked.

"They were found so to keep the integrity of the timestream they must be found again." Letting time continue he then waited until Rau and Bo-Katan to finish burying the articles and waiting for a few moments longer so that Ezra would not be left for too long. Kanan pushed Ezra back through. He would have to contact Mandalore and have them go and find Ezra as soon as possible.

After Asoka returned to where she was pulled from, Kanan left and closed the portal. With the temple gone, Kanan could not help but feel impatient. He wanted to contact Mandalore, they had to go and search for Ezra. He decided not to tell Sabine, let it be a surprise.

 **Rau and Triston** could not fully understand what Kanan had asked them to do. Go to where Ezra had died and then contact him about what they had found.

"I have done some strange things, but this is the strangest. Going to where Ezra Bridger had died and then contact Kanan on what we find." Triston said as he flew down the cliff face.

"In the years that I have known Jedi this is nothing." Rau replied then he almost lost control of his Jet Pack. There lying on the ground was a half-naked Ezra Bridger. "It cannot be." He gasped as he landed. Checking the young man's vitals, he looked up at Triston. "He is alive."

"How, it has been almost five months and he looks the same as when he fell?" Triston asked taking out a med kit and handing it to Rau.

"Like I said, Jedi are strange beings." Rau began to bandage the wound and noticed that Ezra was slowly coming around. "Well look who is alive, there are a lot of people that will be happy about that. Especially a young Mandalorian girl."

Ezra just weakly groaned and tried to sit up. "What happened?" He croaked and gasped as Rau gently made him remain lying down.

"Wish I knew, we all thought you were dead. Now lie still, we need to get you stabilized then back to the Wren Fortress to be healed." Triston stated as he went to construct a liter.

 **Kanan smiled at the small screen** as he received the message he was waiting for. Slightly laughing he went to find Sabine. He found her in her usual place at the Ezra's Tower, she had painted his likeness on one of the walls and spent hours sitting on the floor staring at it. "I have news from Mandalore."

Sabine barely acknowledged him as she slowly looked up at him. She was expecting more bad news, but she was used to losing those that she cared for. "So, what bad news now?"

"Some good news, it seems that Ezra has been found. Alive and well." Kanan could not help but smile broadly as he saw the young woman stare at him with wide eyes.

With tears forming in her eyes she bolted from the floor that she had been sitting on. "How?" She whispered as she shook her head with disbelief.

"It is a tale that I should have told you as soon as we came back from the temple, but I was not sure if it worked or not. So, I did not want to get your hopes up." Kanan told her as he relayed what had happened while he was within the void.

"I need to get to Mandalore." Sabine stated as she went to get her helmet and Ezra's Lightsaber. She began to think, what would she do, what would she say. As she moved towards the door, Kanan exhaled and stopped her.

"How, we do not have any ships. You will have to wait for him to come here if he can." Kanan told her as she gritted her teeth in aggravation and frustration.

 **Two weeks later** with the help of Fenn Rau, Ezra snuck onto Lothal. His arm still felt sore as he walked from the city towards his Tower. Inhaling the cool air of home, he felt better. It took him three hours to walk the distance and stopping to pet Lothcats he looked up at the top of the tower. Suddenly three speeder bikes roared towards him. Seeing his friends that were more like his family he smiled and waved.

Sabine lunged off the speeder bike and ran up to Ezra, she felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at him. She was angry, frustrated, happy all at once. Throwing her arms around him she hugged him roughly. "Oh Ezra. Thank the Gods." She burst into tears as she held him tightly. His arms automatically went around her and he looked over at Kanan and Hera.

Kanan nodded his head, then clasped his hand on Hera's and used the other to lightly push Zeb. "Let's leave them alone for a moment." He whispered to them as he led the others behind the Tower.

"But we are happy to see him alive and well, too." Hera protested then seeing Sabine's face and expression she nodded and decided to give the young some privacy.

Sabine wept loudly as she held onto Ezra. All the sadness and despair flooded out of her as she squeezed him tightly. Ezra started to rock her back and forth, muttering pleasantries to her and told her it was alright he was here. After a few moments, she pulled back slightly seeing his smiling face. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him towards her and tilted her head, kissing him roughly. Breathing hard through their noses, they held the kiss for as long as they could. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She said angrily as she continued to hold him. "I thought I lost you."

"I will try. Maybe it would be worth it if I get a kiss like that every time I almost die." Ezra said smirking.

"That is not funny, I thought you died and it was the worst time of my life. I love you and plan on you being around until we are both old and gray." Sabine stated staring into his eyes as they widened. She had said something that he had longed to hear from her since he met her. She loved him.

Feeling his own tears, he held her and she smiled at him, looking at him with those exotic eyes that melted his insides every time he gazed into them. "You listened to my message didn't you." Seeing her smile slightly. "Oh, no. Sabine, I made that in case I did die, now I feel like an idiot."

"Why it made me realize that I have been the idiot, I should have told you or let you know how important you are to me. Now we better let you go and have the others faun over you. They have missed you almost as much as I have." Sabine led him behind the tower so his other friends could hug him and tell him how much they missed him.

 **Four months later Sabine** returned to Mandalore dragging Ezra into the Wren Grand Hall. Standing before her parents she led Ezra in the Commitment Vows. Declaring Ezra as her Husband. They remained on Mandalore to help free it from the rule of the Empire.

 **This is the end of the Alternate Story, I will write on the Day of Disaster/Day of Hope in chapter 7.**


End file.
